


The Least Adventurous of Them

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Series: Femslashfics (2019) [4]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 23:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17476967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: Lilinka knows where her place is.





	The Least Adventurous of Them

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt at the three sentence ficathon on dreamwidth.

Of the two of them, Lilinka knows that she isn't the most of adventurous of them; there's work to be in the village, and so she leaves that sort of life to Maze to play in.

But she enjoys listening to her Maze's adventures on the seas and in other lands with the little ones that they have always taken of care in their home.

She enjoys seeing the fires of adventures lit in Mazelinka's amused gaze as she recites her stories once more at Julian's prodding and knows that she would never keep her darling from the ocean waves that call to her.


End file.
